


Work experience

by Doddleoddy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doddleoddy/pseuds/Doddleoddy
Summary: SpikeLokiAnd tonyWho the heck do you choose!Leave me a comment and I will take into consideration what you say towards choosing though your gonna have to try hard to convince me to do different to what I already will have planned.*nope so not telling them*





	1. Great!!!

**Author's Note:**

> All parts in it that are put like this *are what the oc is thinking*

Walking into stark industries you shudder happily.  
Breathing through your nose so as to keep your mouth shut for you know that if you so much as twitched your mouth a fraction open then the squeal that you could feel building would actually spill out your mouth and you'd be totally embarrassed on your first day.  
Walking to the front desk you check yourself in and grab an identification badge before disappearing up the stairs towards the end of the first corridor.  
You had been recruited to join a band of clever engineering people which as of this moment was you and tony stark.  
You were totally shocked when you got the letter through the post. You hadn't even sent them an application letter but of course you knew who had got you in,you knew who tony stark was,even you knew who the silent,desolate character was in the corner of the coffee shop you had worked in part time.  
You had never meant to strike a match under the kindling of what could be a great friendship or even relationship but you weren't going to go there… yet,apart fom in your dreams of course which is so totally allowed.  
*He is just so damn cu…damn I'm late* you start running until you slid into the lab at the end of the corridor.  
"Sorry…sorry…so…oh…sorry" you burst into the room readying to apologise profusely before skidding to a halt when you see the most weird bunch of people you have ever seen.  
*act natural,they can't know about you so just act normal or at least however anyone else would act at this moment.*  
You start to back out of the room but before you can duck out and run for your secret and sanity,tony steps in front of you and says "I think Rachel you have some explaining to do"  
And he looks at you with a partly fearful,mad,confused and in awe look.  
You gulp and look past his shoulder to everyone else glancing at everyone in turn while trying not to catch the eye of a certain raven haired prince in the corner of the room…but with no such luck.  
"Rachel?!" You hear Loki exclaim and you look up immediately wishing you hadn't.  
*damn it* "damn it" *oops I think I said that out loud,oh well* "I WAS hoping that you would just let me glance by without making a sound towards knowing me but I guess you never were the quiet type" you add the scathing remark at the end just to add to the mood. If everyone was going to be scared of you then you'd definitely give them something to be scared of.  
But by the look of things it was going in completely the wrong direction. *great! they hate him which is why there giving me a look that plainly says *thank you for kicking his butt**  
"What the hell!!! It's you"  
*great he's talking! Why is he talking*  
*its fine just come back with something incredibly sarcastic*  
"Well look what the…" *oh great!I can't think of anything to say*


	2. Spike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spike shows up in this one...

Looking away from Loki you glance upwards.  
Upon seeing Thor you gulp.  
*please…please…please let him not still hate me*  
"You ate my maid"  
" that… THAT WAS not me that was spike and I said I was sorry"   
You see Loki grin from behind his brother and you stick your tongue out at him in return.  
Turing towards tony again ignoring everybody else, you are scared to see the look in his eyes but you see that there was no reason to be because he seemed to be fully enjoying it.  
"What!!??" You smile and he grins at you before a cloud of doubt passes over him. "No seriously! What have they already told you?"  
"They…they said" *awww bless him he's stuttering. No bad bad Rachel he's too ol…so dreamy!* *snap out of it!* "they said that you were evil and killed people." "They said you were dead!"  
"Well I am dead!"  
You say with a smile earning none back in return.  
"Look that may have been what I used to do but I don't do that any more unless you count other evil creatures,mainly of night"  
You hear a cough from behind you and you turn towards the sound. "SPIKE!!" You yell turning and throwing your arms around him.


	3. Area 51

"Hi luv" he says gruffly before stepping out of the light.  
"Oh" you say "would you like the spray?"  
"Thanks" he replies sarcastically   
Passing it over you turn to the group and explain "this is spike,he's…he's a friend"  
"Thanks pet! You stuttered before friend"  
"Well,shut up and stop playing me"  
He grins and you punch his arm.  
"Don't start that red or you'll not be able to move for quite some time."  
"Wanna bet."  
You are starting to gear up for a fight when Bruce coughs from behind you.  
"I'm we are still waiting for an explanation."  
"I can explain while in fighting "glasses"."  
You can see Tony shaking his head and smiling.  
"WHAT!?" You smirk.  
Ducking before spikes fist can connect with the back of your head you spin kicking his legs out from under him and punching him in the gut.  
He smiles and grabs your ankle you hit the back of his head and twist our body in mid air as you jump over his head.  
Now behind him you smirk again and tap his shoulder as he's turning you duck down and to his side,kicking his ankle he falls to the ground.  
You stand over him "I won." .  
Hearing a clap you turn smiling at Bruce who's staring at you open mouthed.  
Tony ruined the moment by interrupting with "you didn't talk."  
"Eagh" "i give up"  
"I killed people yes. I destroyed families and villages and towns"  
"Area 51…" you see Tony perk up "I had nothing to do with that would be Angels fault" "i told him not to summon the aroqud demon"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (An aroqud demon is kind of a cross between an octopus and a lion.)  
> (I made it up.)


End file.
